Kanojiyo
by Octopie
Summary: In this story is Akise Aru, a typical teenage boy who is in love with a crazy, psycho mass murderer named Tsubaki (OC). We also have Yukiteru Amano and his partner Yuno Gasai. Tsubaki despises Yuno and of course Yuno returns those feelings. What will become of our characters? Will they be ripped apart by their girls? Or eventually come together in this twisted tale?


Kanojiyo (SHE)

***DISCLAIMER: Note that this stories plot is based off of Mirai Nikki which I have no association with. I do not own any references or characters mentioned from Mirai Nikki nor do I own anything from any other anime I mention in this fan fiction (characters, refrences. etc). Also, the Akise in this story is NOT a detective and he is older.***

**Akise**

**1**

_She cries when I'm away from her._

_She screams when I walk away._

_She to, walks away sometimes. But that is rare._

_She is lonely when I am away; because I am hers and hers only. I am all that she has._

_She haunts me in a pleasant way._

_She does not hurt me._

_She does whatever I want and gets whatever I need._

_She is mine and I am hers._

_She kills for me._

_She kills for us._

_She kills._

_I am an idiot for caring about her._

_I am an idiot for staying by her side this whole time._

_I am an idiot for not running away and hiding._

_She is my Tsubaki._

_She is my camellia blossom._

_She is my scentless flower._

"Tsubaki.." I didn't realize I was saying my thoughts aloud.

Tsubaki. My one true love. My everything. My OTP as some would say; or my 'One True Pairing'.

Her long ebony locks and big red orbs made her look intimidating; which she was. The ghost-white skin and black clothing didn't help either. She was beautiful, that was all there is to it. She had only one friend: me.

_She cries when I'm away from her._

"I'm sorry," I whispered even though I knew no one heard the meaningless apology. I try to be with her as much as I can, but juggling being the student council president and being popular.. it's hard.

Me and Tsubaki have known eachother since we were 6. The first day of school me and her weren't in the same class.

She went crazy.

*FLASHBACK*

"Where is Akise-Kun?" she had said to the teacher calmly but with a fierce look in her big, curious eyes.

"Tsubaki he is in another class, you will definately see him at lu-"

_**"Where ." **_Tsubaki spoke with more anger than before, but still keeping most of her cool.

The teacher hesitated a moment, "I am sorry Tsubaki he is in a diff-" She was cut off by a desk being hurled at her.

**"BRING ME HIM NOW." **Tsubaki's screams and cries could be heard all over the small school, scaring new-comer parents.

**"HE'S ALL THAT I HAVE I CAN'T BE LEFT ALONE. I NEED HIM. I NEED HIM HERE WITH ME."**

Her face looked like she had scene a ghost; but her reaction to me being away from her made her look like she _was_ the ghost.

Terrified and terrifying.

I had never ran so fast in my life.

I knew her screams well; and I didn't want her to have to go through them - especially when I could stop them.

No, not again.

"Tsubaki? Tsubaki..?" I knew which class she was in and I had to say that even I was a bit disappointed to find out we wouldn't be in the same class.

"A-Ak.. Aki-chan." she threw herself in my arms sobbing.

All I knew what to do was hug her and say 'It's alright' or 'I'm here now.'. How clichè; like a scene in some mellow-drama.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

That day.

That day so many years ago; I remember it like it was yesterday.

The teacher told the principal and he phoned her parents. He also called mine to.

'This is unnaceptable.' His cold tone bit into my skin. Even today.

The reason she is in my class every year is due to the fact that she is crazy. Her parents knew she was crazy and I knew it but really didn't care.

Crazy.

Demented.

Brainsick.

Disturbed.

She was all of those things.

But of course love just _had_ fog all of those things up.

I've heard them. All of them. Every single rumour about Tsubaki.

_"She's a cursed doll." _

_"Get Akise away from her."_

_"I heard she tricked Akise into being by her side."_

_"She should just go rot." _

They say that like they're royalty.

Scum.

If she is a cursed doll, what does that make me? The one who has fallen for her? Am I cursed?

What am I?

**Tsubaki**

I caught myself staring again. I don't think he minds though, because sometimes I find him staring at me. I day dream about him. His white hair and pink eyes.

_My_ white hair and pink eyes.

His lovely pools of a magentaish pink; yet they have a pastel feel to them.

"Tsubaki."

No girl can have him; with the exception of me, of course.

"Tsubaki?"

He's _mine._ I thought hardly and sourly not noticing my surroundings.

"Tsubaki!" Akise shouted to get my attention and I came to.

"Uh. Yes, Aki-chan?" I glared up at him unknowingly. I didn't realize my glare was so cold.

"I'm sorry, but today my friends want to hang out with me so I'll be staying at their house tonight. Can you manage by yourself?"

Oh. Alone yet again.

"Yeah I'll just invite some people over.."

His smile warmed my heart. "Alright," Aki-Chan chuckled and walked toward a group of people.

_Gross._

_Annoying._

_Stupid._

Those people he hangs out with. They are all of those things. I hate them.

All of them.

I saw a group of girls; they were in my class. _Great._

They were also huge "fans" of Akise. The smirk I had plastered onto my face might have gotten me arrested for being a creep.

"Hello." I spoke in a calm manner so that I didn't scare them away. By this time I had relaxed so my creepy smile hadn't scared them away.

"Uhm. Hello?" They knew who I was; they're just stupid.

"I just came to invite you over to my house. For a sleepover. Tonight."

"Uhhh.. we barely know you, Tsub-"

"But," I gulped not wanting to say a thing to them, "Akise.. I live with him. If we hurry you'll get to see him.. and talk with him."

The dumb expression on their face had changed to a look of joy. "We're in!" the bunch had said in unison.

_Gross._ My thoughts vanished only a little bit with a warm smile to them.

We then arranged to meet after class with all of their things; they had gotten all of their crap together at lunch.

_But._

_They didn't know they weren't going to need all of their stuff._

I giggled to myself. I felt like an idiot for such a stupid giggle with a matching retarded grin to go with it, but that didn't matter. I got to have a nice treat tonight; and they got theirs I guess.

_Those idiots. I don't even know they're names. They just want to see Aki-chan.__

I could hear the fangirls in the background talking about how cool Akise was and how nice I was to let me into my home to see him.

_Idiots._

My pace was quicker than they'res and I was infront of them; they didn't question because they thought I was showing them away.

I took a quick glance behind me.

Pen? A piece of paper?

_Oh._ I thought. _They're taking notes for the directions. I see._

_Oh contraire, you- _I couldn't even think of a word to describe them. I had used idiots to many times and it was getting quite old.

_Nit-wits._

_Blondies._

_Whores._

_**Skanks. **_Yes, that was it. Skanks.

"You skanks, this will be the last time your dirty feet will ever step onto my property." I mumbled tiredly under my breath.

The reason I call them idiots is because.. they are naturally stupid. They aren't smart.

_"We didn't tell our parents that we'd be here tonight; they think we're at eachothers house."_

_I only nodded to prove I was listening._

_ "Tsubaki can you not tell our parents? We don't want to get caught or anything." They clasped their hands together as if they were praying. A wink went along with it._

_Again, a nod to respond._

"We're here. Akise probably isn't gone yet; you can go in and say hi." I spoke tenderly. As if I was speaking to a wounded animal.

"Oooo!" The skanks ran in together giggling and squealing annoyingly.

When they weren't around I put that same smile on my face.

_"Welcome." _I said aloud_. "To the devil's playground." I snickered and sauntered inside without a care in the world._

All of those dumb girls saw Akise out the door with big smiles still on their faces. As soon as he was gone they drowned me in stupid questions; but of course, me being the lovely host I had to answer.

"Will he be back?"

I nodded.

"When?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon-soon." My sigh showed that I was getting frustrated answering thoughtless questions, so they shut up quickly.

But one asked one more; a question in which I loved the answer: "What are we going to do tonight?"

"A game. I've been wanting to play this game for awhile."

"What game?" they all asked in a dumb tone that disgusted me.

"..." I paused, closing my eyes as I tried to remember the title, "The game is called 'Would you rather', I'm sure you've heard of it, yes?" That is the game we're playing tonight..

The girls smiled and squealed excitedly; which made them sound like pigs if I do say so myself.

"I'll go get some drinks and snacks and you guys think about your would you rathers, alright? I'll be right back."

They nodded and started chatting amongst themselves, not noticing my disturbing expressions that changed from a smile, to an evil grin, a frown, and a look of utter disgust mixed with anger.

It only took 3 minutes to kick in.

The symptoms, that is. A throbbing head.

The urge to throw up.

Dizzyness.

Sleepiness.

And finally you'll fall asleep.

93% of the time, you don't wake up. That all depends on the dosage; and I only put one pill in each of their drink, except for one. I forget which one, but it doesn't matter I hate them all. It takes three pills to fall into dreamland.. and never wake up.

"You're cuter when you sleep, skanks." It's been an hour since they've been drugged. It will only take five more minutes until they will wake up. _If_ they wake up.

"Eh..?" one said groggily.

"What.. is.. happening..?" Another spoke with a sleepy voice.

_Kawaii.._ I thought coolly.

The first skank started to struggle with the ropes that I had tied her up with earlier. Of course though, she was unsuccssesful.

_Dumb slut._

"Ts.. Tsubaki?! What kind of game is this?"

"Oh, nothing." I spoke in a calm tone, not caring for her fright. "Just.. the last game you'll ever play."

I glared at them and they all quieted.

"Now ladies. The rules are simple: do what I say and you don't suffer as much as I think you should. If you do, however, decide to not listen to me, I'll chop a body part off of you which will make you suffer even more." I grinned wide and proud, still not caring that they were suffering like a bunch of tied up animals. "So play nice.". "But the main rules are simple, I'll ask a would you rather and you choose one. But my would you rather.. is a bit different. We really _are_ going to do these things." I winked at them and continued my explanation; I was trying to hurry so that we could get on with the game.

I sat down next to one of the girls and ran a finger through her hair, which caused a squeak and a stutter for her response. There were two things running through each of these girls minds like a hamster on a wheel: fear and death.

_Death. _

_Fear._

_Death._

_Death. Death. Death._

I shook violently with laughter as if I was a mad scientist. This act scared the girls even more. They were terrified.

_Terrified._

_Of me._

"Alright, ladies. Let's start the game."

I didn't know their names so I had to go with the colours of their hair; or I could just call them skanks.

"Ginger."

The girl with flaming orange hair looked up at me; fear in her small eyes.

"Would you rather have a needle stabbed into your eye, or me rip out your tongue? You have 15 seconds to answer or I'll kill you on the spot.. or maybe I'll just torture you." My glare must've pierced her heart.

"The.. th-the.. needle in my eh..eh..eye."

"Good answer. Did you know you have a main vein in your tongue, and if I were to cut it you would bleed out or choke on your blood..?" She shook her head.

I didn't bother sanitizing the needle; these girls were dirty anyways so what was the point? I picked up the dirty old needle I had found on the street.

A small tune started in my head and I hummed the words that fell into place.

_Would you rather eat a fly.._

_or stick a needle in your eye?_

_Jump off a building, down into the flames?_

_Go into a lions den; one that is untamed?_

_Kill your mother or kill your father?_

_Go through an agony worse than shame?_

_Or would you rather_

_eat that fly?_

_Or stick that needle..._

_in your eye?_

All of the blood.

Falling.

Dripping.

Ginger was unable to scream due to the rag stuffed into her mouth; she may have been choking along with the pain of her eye being missing.

Her eye in my hand. It's not like she'd miss it; I mean, she couldn't even see it!

Maybe I took it to far though, taking out both of her eyes instead of just stabbing one. It's not like I care though. Her eyes disgusted me anyway. All of their eyes disgusted me..

Their eyes watched Aki-chan.

These eyes would watch every move he made.

_Nasty._

I crushed her eyes and they made shallow, squishy and disgusting sounds.

I wanted to torture her much more..

Yes, and her friends would watch her being tortured.

"Look." I told the other two.

They shook their heads and tightened their own eyes.

_"Look" _I spoke with a hard tone.

They immidietly opened their eyes.

"And if you shut them or blink or whatever... _you will be next._"

My voice was emotionless.

My eyes were also as a dead person's was.

I continued to hum the same tune as before, it was catchy as hell which annoyed me, although it gave me marvelous ideas for my little game.

"Blondie." I took the rags out of her mouth. "Would you rather.. kill your dear mother.. or your father?"

"My.. my mother or father? But.. my father h-..he-he's away working and.. and my mother! She's pregnant!"

That was lovely a lovely bit of information; I know now what to do.

"Alright. I'll be back."

I shut the lights off and put gags in their mouthes.

Since I didn't know where her father was that made it a default: the mother was to die. I could care less if the mom was pregnant with 1, 2 or even 3 babies. They would all_ die._

I knew where the blondie and her mother was a blondie so it'd be easy to get her out of the house and into my trap.

_Behind a bush._

_Behind a bush is where you shall lay for eternity._

_That will be your last memory, dear._

_A memory of green, black and red._

_Your memory shall fade._

I quickly pulled a butcher knife out of my pocket and..

and I bludgeoned her with such ease. Her face was smashed in before I could say 'any last words?' or even a short farewell to her. I went crazy.

_Crazy_.

_You._

_Are._

Crazy. I am crazy, yes, I know that.

I made use of the butcher knife; sawing off the stomach and the fetus along with it.

She wasn't very pregnant; it looked like it was going to be a miscarriage anyways.

"Hmph," I bragged to myself about my victory whilst putting the dead fetus in a bag. This will be a present.

A present to blondie. From me.

A gift so she knows.

A gift so that she knows Akise is mine.

It's selfish of me to say this; but he's my property.

As I am his.

_ Screaming._

_Devistation._

_Anger_

_Crying._

_Pain._

_Loss._

_No self-control._

_You die when you have emotions like this._

_You die when you let loose._

_We all let loose._

_We die._

Blondie's screams of terror broke me out of my day dreaming.

I cursed under my breath. I had forgotten to put the rags back in her mouth.

_Drats._

The little brat wouldn't shut up. I don't blame her, though. If you saw your little brother or sister dead on the floor.. you'd scream too, would you not? But this has gotten a bit out of hand.

I need to silence her.

_Shut up._

_Shut up._

_"Sh-"_

_**"Shut up!"**_ My roar overpowered her screams and she quieted, frightened at the cold tone and yelling because I don't yell a lot.

I was so annoyed with her she was making me angry.

_Torture her._ _Make all of them suffer. _

The little voice whispered in my ear and made me frustrated. Although, it _was_ right. These girls needed a sweet departure. I'll be the one to give them that.

_"So annoying."_ I hissed through clenched teeth. "Alright, Blondie, let's play a new game. Me and you. We'll play patient and surgeon." I glanced at a small mirror across the room, noticing my eyes had practically popped out of my head in excitement but I didn't care. I picked myself off of the floor and strolled casually to a table near Ginger. She appeared to be dead but I could care less about her. My hands glided over a needle full of a chemical that killed muscle tissue and put you through a torture worse than death because you were suffering. I clenched it in my hand tightly as if not to let it run away from me.

At this point I was laughing hysterically for the second or third time today. I slowly walked over to Blondie holding the needle and placing a white coat and a surgical mask on so I didn't catch any disease.

"Hello, _Skank_. It seems you need your intestines removed.." I stopped due to cracking myself up like crazy. "and a couple of other things to. Right now, I'll give you your anesthetics now.. it won't hurt a bit." My warm smile made me feel disgusting. Who smiles like that anyways?

I stuck the needle in her arm giving her a full dosage - enough to take out a gorilla. I quickened so that she wouldn't stop flailing around and I tied her to a table in the middle of the room so that everyone could see. I undressed her with ease and grabbed a couple of knives, tubes, and really anything that would help.

"You might bleed out, but I assure you that you'll be safe in my hands." I grabbed a random knife and put it to her skin without enough force to cut into her. I was about to start when suddenly..

"Tsubaki?" Akise looked at me then looked around the room, and back at me.


End file.
